


Not So Tough After All

by DraceDomino



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Breeding, Comfort, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Girlfriends - Freeform, Pretend Domination, Romance, Silly, Sweet, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Sometimes, it's fun to revisit old rivalries...even if there hasn't been a hint of hostility between you and your girlfriend in the longest time. Catra and Adora sometimes like to play such games, pretending to capture each other in the bedroom and taking advantage of one another, but usually they can't stop giggling long enough to get much done. Today it's Catra's turn to be the one on top, but can this surprisingly sweet kitten keep up with the dirty talk? Or will those adorable ears get folded back as she shyly stumbles on the words?Note: This story was written quite some time before Season 5. (It might have even been so far back as before Season 4.) So while this story can be read as taking place after the events of the story, some things might be a little off - like Catra's hot new pixie cut being missing. Regardless, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 260





	Not So Tough After All

Not So Tough After All  
-by Drace Domino

“Well well, it looks like I’ve finally managed to capture the great She-Ra.” Catra purred - quite literally - as she allowed her clawed fingers to tiptoe across the flat, firm stomach of the other woman. She drew herself close with a smug look spread across her features, and let every word drip from her tongue with the teasing venom befitting the conquering party. “The only question now is what I should do with you...and what my little prisoner is willing to show me if she wants to get free.”

She-Ra, laying flat on the bed with her arms stretched above her head and her wrists tied together, merely arched a brow as she responded.

“Your prisoner, huh?” She asked, and gestured to the thin rope keeping her wrists together. “You know if this were for real you’d have to do a lot better job, right? I’m afraid of breaking free accidentally with this flimsy stuff.”

Catra immediately took on a deadpan expression, and gave an irate chuffing noise.

“C’mon, Adora, you promised!” The catgirl grumbled, and poked a finger squarely at the other woman’s nose. “You said you’d be my prisoner this time and that I could run the show for a change!”

“Right, right, I’m sorry.” She-Ra chuckled, and settled herself in against the bed. Her cheeks were wearing a heavy blush, even if she was nowhere near a prisoner it was still rather exciting to be bound there atop the bed. Left completely naked save for the crown of She-Ra perched atop her head, the fit young woman was completely exposed. What felt like miles of well-muscled flesh, firm and full breasts, and of course a bare, glistening pussy were all there for Catra to examine...and to tease. She wasn’t used to being the one on the bottom during their bedroom time, and She-Ra could only barely hold back her enormous grin at seeing Catra loom over her. “Oh, woe is me! Force Captain Catra has caught me! I’m helpless underneath her power! Won’t someone, anyone, save me?!”

She paused for a split second, and then whispered through a thinly-pressed smile “I love you, sweetheart!”

“Silence!” Catra roared, clenching a fist and holding it high to the heavens. As she knelt on the bed casting a feline shadow across her lover, she bared her claws and allowed them to dance over She-Ra’s thighs. Moving closer and closer to that shaved slit, Catra’s hand was clearly on the prowl...and as she neared her target her voice continued in a bold, demanding fashion. “I’m going to teach you some respect, you miserable thorn in my side! You’re going to be lucky if there’s anything more than scratch marks and hair by the time I’m done with you!”

She paused for a similar second, twitched her nose, and then whispered in tiny response “I love you too, dork, now stop fidgeting and let me have this.”

She-Ra coyly grinned and nodded, but quickly took on a more serious expression. She heaved her breasts and did her best to look helpless, playing up the fact that the thin rope binding her wrists was clearly impossible for her to break. She fidgeted underneath the touch of Catra’s claws and even gave a few pathetic whimpers, gazing at her with a silly, pleading look in her eyes. By the time Catra helped herself to slowly pet her thumb against those pink, glistening folds She-Ra gave a shuddering gasp and gently thrust her hips forward into the contact. As the sensitive flesh pulsed under Catra’s touch the feline smirked all the wider, and she twisted her thumb from side to side so she could keep savoring the blush on her girlfriend’s cheeks.

“That’s it...looks like you’re starting to realize the real trouble you’re in.” Came the purring response, and Catra bent to her knees as she started to work her way down. She began first by pressing a kiss to She-Ra’s throat, and then slowly started to descend as her lips continued tracing the other woman’s flesh. From her throat to her shoulder, then across both breasts, then slowly down the center of her torso before she met the belly button. There Catra merely let her eyes dash up towards She-Ra’s to see the look of genuine heat and arousal on her girlfriend’s face, and just to ensure she was helpless suddenly turned her mouth to the side and gave her a swift, light chomp on the waist.

“Yeoooch!” She-Ra gasped as her hips bucked forward, which only pushed her folds harder to Catra’s teasing thumb. That much was a dirty pull, but she’d make sure to get her girlfriend back for it later. The fact that her side would be sporting teeth marks for a few minutes certainly earned Catra a little tail pull (or three) the next time their roles were reversed. With her nose scrunched up and a line of sweat forming on her brow, She-Ra stared down past her ample chest to where Catra was finally moving upon her nethers. “You...you villain...do your worst!”

“Oh, She-Ra.” Catra chuckled in coy and teasing fashion, just as her free hand slid underneath the other woman’s rump. She pressed her head forward to let She-Ra’s thigh squeeze to her cheek, cuddling it as if she was marking it with her scent while her heterochromic eyes studied the other woman’s face. There was something truly delightful about seeing a woman as strong as She-Ra in such a helpless state, something deeply satisfying to someone like Catra that had always been tiny...and underestimated. Even if the rope wasn’t really holding Adora back, the touch to her slit was - as was the promise that there was so much pleasure in store for her if she behaved. “If I did my worst, there wouldn’t be enough of you left over for next time.”

And with that, Catra turned her head to the side, pushed forward her thin, flat tongue, and gave She-Ra a slow, teasing lick. Every sensation that ran through She-Ra’s body suddenly intensified as the hero gave a sharp cry, her muscles tightening and the back of her head pressing into the pillow behind her. That sensitive slit trembled against Catra’s touch and swiftly ushered onto the feline’s tongue a touch of flavor - a sample of her nectar eagerly issued to that very first lick. Catra gave her throaty chuckle upon tasting it and released her thumb from She-Ra’s hood, instead sliding it down to where her entrance was moist and eager so she could rub that nectar back and forth.

“Aww, the protector of Etheria sure doesn’t look very strong right now.” The girl openly purred; a beating, throaty noise that she was completely unable to prevent. It was the sound of Catra’s pure satisfaction, impossible for her to mute in a moment where delight ran through her so intensely. She licked her lips as her eyes flashed to She-Ra’s helpless face, and when her voice resumed it carried nothing but pure, smug glee. She relished seeing her lover in this state. “I ought to make you beg for more...you’re just lucky you’re hot enough that I don’t want to wait.”

And with that, Catra’s coy smile slowly moved to meet her lover’s pussy. She flattened her tongue against the glistening folds slowly stretched her lips around as much flesh as she was able, pushing her mouth firmly into place and nestling her nose into Adora’s lap. The purring continued and She-Ra could actively feel the tiny vibrations by the time her hood was near the front of Catra’s mouth - something the feline knew quite well, and was more than happy to exploit. With her tongue cradling Adora’s clit Catra let her natural purring do the work for her, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she gazed up past She-Ra’s impressive figure. The stoic woman certainly looked the part of the helpless pet now, and Catra only enhanced it further by slipping her clawed hands up the soldier’s body to take two tight, fierce fistfuls of breast within her palms.

“Ah…!” She-Ra spasmed and cried out, her eyes shutting tight and her teeth clenching. It was a pleasure she could only barely contain herself within, and it was practically torture that she couldn’t reach out and claim her girlfriend more passionately. Nothing like a purrjob to keep a woman as powerful as She-Ra in a prone state. Her hips rolled from side to side and Adora tried to buck them forward, though Catra was wise to her tricks and ensured that her head swept back to steal that deeper thrust from her. There’d be no unapproved grinding in the bedroom that night! Upon the failed gesture Catra plucked her mouth from the other woman’s pussy and made a soft clicking sound with her tongue in a chidingly playful tone.

“Now now, Adora, I don’t remember giving you permission for that.” She beamed, and swallowed a mouthful of the flavor that had thus-far coated her tongue. “Maybe I ought to turn around and leave you here, tied up with nobody to tend to this…” Her hand slowly moved to pet across Adora’s pussy once more, and she drifted her thumb from side to side to mirror the way in which Adora shook her head.

“N-No, please...please, Catra…” She-Ra trembled, won over to her “captor’s” side with just a tiny lick and a bit of pussy purring. She lifted her head from the pillow and gazed past the hand squeezing her breast, straight at the dual-colored eyes of her girlfriend. Falling right into character she spoke in a helpless tone once more, and offered the most pathetic look she could manage. In wasn’t much of one, considering she was seven feet tall and built more solid than a Horde tank. “I’ll tell you anything you want...I’ll do anything...just be good to your prisoner...please…”

Catra, as smug as could be imagined, merely chuckled. She slowly drifted up to her knees and her tail swished from side to side, showing just how wildly she was taking satisfaction from that moment. Her palms pulled away from She-Ra’s breast and slit so she could slip her hands to her own tight-fitting garment, slithering out of it slowly to reveal a flat chest with tiny, cute nipples and a bare rump that Adora had spent many hours admiring. And standing straight from her lap - stiff and erect and always the absolute treasure that Adora lusted after - Catra’s exposed, thick cock. It was an impressive sight for such a slip of a thing as Catra was, a deep red, smooth member that looked neither entirely human nor entirely feline. A glorious combination of both, just like the woman that Adora loved. Naked and smirking, Catra slowly slithered up to mount the other woman, though instead of giving Adora the pleasure of gliding inside of her slit she perched herself atop the soldier’s flat and toned belly. There Catra allowed her red member to slap against Adora’s stomach, gliding back and forth and allowing her pre to lightly dust the other girl’s flesh.

“You know, Adora, now that you’re my prisoner…” Catra was smiling even wider now, and gently rocking her hips to grind the underside of her length across She-Ra’s belly. “I think it’s time I do something I’ve always wanted to do to you. Not like you can stop me, after all…”

“Oh? And what might that be?” Adora asked, arching a brow and giving a wide grin. She was expecting something light and playful, something that matched the lighthearted way in which Catra’s tail was swishing back and forth. What she didn’t expect; however, was what the feline said as she suddenly loomed close, pressing claws to Adora’s breasts and wedging that red, pulsing member between their bellies.

“I’m going to breed you tonight.” Catra hissed, and followed her promise by giving She-Ra a small bite against her shoulder, just enough to make Adora give a sharp cry of surprise. With the teeth marks still lingering and Catra’s member throbbing, the feline slithered off of She-Ra’s lap once more to move her hands forward and scoop underneath her thighs. She-Ra was still recovering from the bite and the news of what Catra intended on doing that night, her eyes open wide and her senses reeling by the time that red unit was lined against her slit. “You’re going to have my kitten, you big bitch...and you’re too tied up to stop it!”

With that, Catra suddenly thrust forward, pushing every inch of her member within her girlfriend’s slit. When the pair had intimate evenings together Adora almost always took on the form of She-Ra - simply put, as Adora, her girlfriend was a bit too big for her. That smug feline was packing one hell of a member, and when enough passion tickled her she had a tendency to be rough even if she was the one being topped. It was no different that evening as she began to jam herself forward, thrusting into She-Ra’s slick, warm folds and drawing out intense pleasure from the both of them.

She-Ra didn’t break the thin rope keeping her wrists above her head, though she was certainly shocked by her lover’s words. As her legs rose up to hitch slowly around Catra’s waist she gave a blushing groan, and gradually let her ankles link behind the small of the other woman’s back. With every thrust Catra gave her She-Ra’s full breasts swung back and forth, and as she kept bouncing back into the smaller girl she finally found the strength to speak. She kept in character - maintained the fiction that she was the one being controlled in that moment - if for no other reason than to keep the momentum between them at a heated pitch.

“Y...You’re going to...breed me?!” Adora moaned, though the tightening of her thighs seemed to suggest that she was all too happy to hear it. “I don’t...don’t get a say in the matter?!”

“Ha! Why would I care what you think?!” Catra laughed triumphantly, and started to hammer harder and harder. She locked her clawed fingers into the mattress itself; snagging the fabric and scratching the surface as she did so. Hanging into the mattress allowed her to lift herself up to her haunches, fucking harder and harder and driving that throbbing red unit to the very depths of her lover’s slit. She was trembling in delight and filled with glee upon seeing She-Ra’s swinging breasts and blushing cheeks, though there was something that was slightly faltering. Something was amiss. Something that She-Ra could only get a clue towards by noticing that Catra’s tail wasn’t swaying quite as merrily as before. “You’re...you’re my prisoner! My breeding bitch! I’ll use you as I want, and I...and I’ll...I’ll...toss you away when I’m...done!”

Catra’s motions were hard and intense, there was no denying it. Her impressive red member was stretching She-Ra’s walls with absolute fulfilling perfection, just as they always did. And yet, with her tail no longer swishing and her voice starting to break, it was clear that something was wrong. And as much as She-Ra desired to keep going, there was nothing quite so important to her as the feelings of her girlfriend.

“Catra.” There was no fake voice this time, no pretending to be a prisoner. She even brought her arms forward and pulled her wrists apart, snapping the rope around them as naturally as one might’ve expected the Princess of Power to do. Her hands closed to Catra’s shoulders and her thighs tightened to the point that she trapped the feline within her grasp, physically stopping Catra from fucking her any further. With the mighty hold of She-Ra on all sides, Catra could do little more than fidget with an upset look on her face while her girlfriend whispered in a sweet, doting tone. “Something’s bothering you. Are...are you okay?”

“What?! Don’t be silly!” The twitch of Catra’s nose came as she did her best to keep pretending, and she even fluffed her hair with her claws, doing her best to look nonchalant. “Don’t...don’t put it on me if you’re having trouble with this!”

She was - just like always - completely unable to hold up to Adora’s gaze. The piercing look from the blonde barely lasted for a few seconds before Catra gave a grunt, her shoulders slouching and her tail going slack as she looked to her love. She was still hard and eager inside of She-Ra, but it was clear that some part of her was having trouble, and there’d be no more fun for either of them until they got to the bottom of it.

“I...I just thought that this would be a good way to...to take some of the edge off it.” Catra murmured, and gazed down at their joined laps with a little pout. “I know we talked about having one, but it’s...it’s scary to think about. I thought maybe if I made it a part of our prisoner playtime, we…”

“You’re the cutest, silliest thing.” She-Ra whispered, shaking her head with a small smile and moving her hands up to cradle her girlfriend’s cheeks. The grip of her thighs finally started to unwind from around Catra’s waist, and as she released her she similarly leaned in to give her a tender kiss on the corner of her cheek. “You don’t always have to be the tough girl, you know. Especially not with me. Especially not when you want to have a baby.”

Catra, with her lip trembling and a clear look of aching emotion crossing her yellow and blue eyes, made little more than a pouty grumbling noise. A pretty common noise in the relationship between the pair, and it was always Adora that needed to press the issue. The blonde gave a tender laugh as she slid a finger underneath her partner’s chin, lifting her head up so she could study those different colored eyes. And just when she was about to speak Catra stole the opportunity from her, finally letting down her guard for the benefit of their evening.

“Adora…” She whispered, just as her tail started to swish once more. Slowly at first, and quite gently through the air, making it clear that she was still a bit nervous. “Can we stop playing the game? I’d like to be on the bottom now. I don’t...I don’t want to get you pregnant like this.” In response, Adora merely smiled and started to unfold her legs from around her girlfriend’s waist, her whisper soft and sweet as her lips moved to meet Catra’s own.

“Take two, then.” She-Ra whispered, a split second before she kissed her girlfriend. “This time, leave the tough girl behind. I just want my girl.”

***

The second attempt that evening was off to a much better start than the first. With the pretenses dropped and the game abandoned, She-Ra and Catra were able to enjoy each other in a far more natural and affectionate state. For the moment, Catra’s red length flopped out of Adora’s slit and simply rested atop her as the two kissed; the blonde’s much larger chest squeezing hard to the sides of Catra’s shoulders and that curtain of yellow hair embracing both her cheeks. Despite being the one between the two that was carrying a member Catra was downright feminine and tender in that moment, letting She-Ra cradle her close, fawn her hands up and down that slender body, and even begin to lower her flat to the bed. The entire time she kissed her deep and intimately, swirling her tongue against the other woman’s, drawing in long tastes of her silly cat.

It was charming to Adora that her dear Catra could be so strange sometimes - that no matter how long they had been together, she still clung to trying to be tough. It was fine for their friends and the others that bought into it, but Adora knew better. She knew that underneath the fur and the claws and the bristly attitude, Catra was every bit the sensitive, sweet girl that used to curl up at the foot of her bed when they were in the Horde together. Back then, they hadn’t yet discovered how much they truly meant to one another, but now? Now, She-Ra wasn’t inclined to ever let Catra forget how much better life was when she stopped pretending to not need anyone else.

As their lips parted, She-Ra finally managed to press Catra flat against the mattress, and her smile was enormous as she started to slither up to her knees. She offered the feline a tiny wink as she let a hand drop down to Catra’s red member, holding the glistening length and giving it a small, sweet squeeze before continuing. Ever-careful of her larger size, Adora swung a leg over Catra’s lap so she could bring herself into a mounting position, and once she was there she rubbed the tip of Catra’s throbbing red unit back and forth across her own glistening, soaked folds. And while Catra squirmed and shivered under the attention, the blonde gave a tiny chuckle and spoke in a teasing voice. Only slightly teasing; of course, unwilling to make her feline lover any more self-conscious than she already was.

“Ready to get your girlfriend pregnant, Catra?” Adora asked, but before receiving an answer gently lowered herself down, wrapping the tip of Catra’s cock within her moist, warm entrance. She giggled a little further upon seeing the feline squirm, and then wiggled her hips before descending further. “Just lay right there, sweetie...let me show you just how much I love you.”

Catra wasn’t great with words like that - speaking or hearing them - but it didn’t stop her from showing her appreciation for her girlfriend by running her hands to She-Ra’s hips and giving her a slow thrust from below. The motions between the two of them were going to be a fair sight more measured and gradual this time around, both girls of a mind to take their time and enjoy the experience of making a baby together. No more rough thrusts, no more claims of She-Ra being a breeding bitch. Just two girls that had been forced to wait far too long before finding one another, now ready to build a family. And even Catra knew that it’d be unforgivable if she didn’t force herself to say something, as difficult as those sweeter words came to her.

“I...I love you, Adora…” She murmured, and her throat tightened in a heavy, nervous swallow. “...love the stupid big dork you turn into...love the tiny dork I grew up with...and I really, really, really want this. I need this. You’re the only person that ever cared about me, and the only person I’d ever want to have a kitten with, and you just...just…” She tensed up a bit, swallowed once more, and a few tears appeared at the corners of her eyes as emotion began quaking through her. “...I’ll never know why you like me, but I can’t ever tell you how much you mean to me…”

Tears on Catra’s face weren’t a common occurrence, and She-Ra knew just how rare they were. Upon the sight of them the blonde brought herself down as comfortably as she was able to; bending from the waist to draw her face close to Catra’s, all while keeping that red half-feline member inside of her nethers. Her motions were slow and gradual and the grip on Catra’s length tight and wet, keeping her wrapped in that pleasing moist grasp even as she moved to kiss her. A few soft pecks across Catra’s mouth led to a deeper and more intimate kiss, and by the time She-Ra spoke to her love she pressed her forehead to Catra’s own and studied her face. Eyes shimmering with every word, heart racing rapidly from the pleasure and the passion building within her.

“Shh…” It was Adora’s turn to purr, this time as her lips pulled lightly away from Catra’s own. She allowed fingers to tease down the other girl’s cheeks, wiping away a few dots of tears that still lingered across her flesh. As she spoke her hips began to rock a little faster and harder, though she was still ever-careful to make sure her lover was comfortable. After all, she was much bigger than when she was Adora! “You’re too hard on yourself. Just keep that little muzzle quiet, and help me make a baby.”

With that, Catra gave a trembling nod and did exactly as her lover demanded. She kept her lips tightly shut and continued to rest her hands to She-Ra’s waist, holding the larger woman steady as she began to rock back and forth. That throbbing red member within the blonde remained stiff and eager as it was gripped by gloriously tight, wet walls, and Catra soon forgot about her hesitations and her emotional turmoil in light of the joy that Adora brought her. She was flawlessly beautiful no matter what form she was in, and Catra was always going to be in awe of how she had somehow won her favor. But then...that awe in no way didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy herself. Finally, a wide grin drew across Catra’s face and her purring returned, just as she leaned up to squeeze her face in between those full, round breasts.

“Heh...there’s my girl.” She-Ra whispered, slipping one hand to the back of Catra’s hair to encourage her into playing. The tiny licks and nibbles she received were a clear sign that her feline lover was feeling a bit more secure, and they came along with a couple of gentle presses from below. They were truly making love in that moment, completely enamoured with each other and fully intent on their goal of having a child - a joy that neither of them thought would ever enter their life until recently. As Catra worshipped She-Ra’s breasts the blonde simply kept riding, slowly and with force and pressure to make sure Catra’s half-feline member plunged deep within her on every motion.

When their shared peaks finally came, Adora once more brought Catra’s head forward so she could kiss her girlfriend with unrestrained love. Lips firmly pressed together and her tongue wove forward eagerly, taking long, sweet tastes of her as her thighs twitched and tensed in pleasure. She could feel Catra beginning to surge within her, unleashing squirt after squirt of her naturally dense, thick cum, and just like always it felt like it would be a drawn-out, intense climax. Catra’s unique body type ensured heavy payloads delivered via a plump red unit, and that evening was no exception. The entire time Adora kept mounted, held Catra close to her chest, and kissed her girlfriend without any trace of hesitation.

“...that’s it, baby…” She even managed to whisper to Catra’s quivering lips, encouraging her even while the feline’s climax continued. “That’s it...fill me up...I can’t wait to have your kitten…”

By the time it was all over, Catra’s head was swimming and a satisfied smile was omnipresent upon her face. The two girls had fallen back to the bed once more, and She-Ra had taken a more dominant position as she laid flat with Catra squeezed against her. She cradled the feline close, kept that tuft of wiry brown hair against her throat, and watched with great delight as Catra teased her claws across a flat stomach. One that, if they were lucky, wouldn’t remain flat for many more months.

“I wonder if it’ll have my eyes…” Catra murmured, and even the thought of it made her twitch with emotion. Her tail swished, and when she caught sight of it a tiny chuckle escaped the back of her throat. “Or a little bob tail! How cute would that be?!”

“Adorable.” Came Adora’s response, just as she tightened her grip. She could still feel Catra’s heavy payload within her, warming her nethers and gently oozing out to the sheets below. She kept her thighs tightly pressed to slow the leaking, but Catra had filled her so completely and densely that it was difficult to preserve it all. As they spent their aftermath cuddling She-Ra even allowed a hand to slide down Catra’s back to the side of her lover’s rear, taking a firm squeeze of it and not letting go until she felt the feline gasp against her throat. Another chuckle came from her, and she offered Catra a tender, tiny kiss on the forehead. “I love you, Catra. And we’re going to be amazing parents together.”

Catra, still sensitive and raw from a night of emotional lovemaking, gazed up at Adora with slightly glistening eyes. Her nod was soft and slow, wordless for the moment. She couldn’t find the ability to speak simply because she had always struggled with such matters - admissions were always tricky even in the glowing recover of such a passionate night. Still, she didn’t need to speak for Adora to know just how happy she was. That much was apparent in the swish of her tail and the steady, rhythmic purring that continued to vibrate against Adora’s chest.

Catra’s purrs were proof of her love, and she would never keep them from Adora...or the child they eventually had together.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked this story, consider giving me a follow on [Twitter.](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) As a warning, my work is usually quite a bit filthier than this...but I do enjoy throwing some sweet romance tales out there every now and again.
> 
> Have a good night, and wear a mask!


End file.
